Lost Silver
by TriforceNinja
Summary: A young boy who is suffering from amnesia woke up in a strange tower and he had to suffered from these unfortunate events. This is a story based off of the Pokémon Creepy pasta called "Lost Sliver". (Hidden included.)


Lost Silver

By TriforceNinja

I woke up in a place which seems familiar to but I couldn't remember the name of it. I don't know how I awakened here or my objective of being here. I can't even remember who I was. I checked my backpack which is lying beside me and pulled out my ID. I can only see a picture on me and brief information about my appearance. When I looked at the text which said "name" on it, I saw mud right beside it. It was already dry so I try to wash it out by licking my finger and wiping the card, however, when I cleaned off the dirt, my name was smudged. I couldn't read it, so I put my ID back in my bag with disappointment.

I checked what else was inside my backpack and I saw one Pokéball and a Pokégear. Five Unown came right in front of me and they positioned themselves to form a word. They spell "LEAVE" noting that I shouldn't be here. I need to get out of this place, but there are no doors in this room. I check my Pokégear to see where I am, but it is busted. There is a ladder which would take me to a lower level. I notice it is very dark down there so I checked what Pokémon I had before I continue. I threw my Pokéball and a Cyndaquil came out of it. It looked very weak and injured, so I returned it back to its Pokéball before I climb down. I nicknamed it, Hurry because I need to hurry out of here.

I climb down the ladder to reach the bottom. It was pitch black so I took Hurry out of his Pokéball and commanded it to use flash. The Cyndaquil did what its' told to do as its' back sparked with flames, making the room brighter. The colour of this room is blood shot red and it looks creepy. Since Hurry is in a poor condition, I decided to carry him. There is only one direction I can go, so I went though the only hallway. As I am proceeding through, the hallway is getting dimmer every second. It only leads me to a dead end and the only thing that is here is a sign post.

I read it and it says "Turn back now". A voice which came out of nowhere whispers the same words which are on the sign post, but I refuse to turn back. The voice repeats the same words as its tone raised a little, however, I still said no. Its voice had gotten louder as it said the same words repeatedly. I never gave in; I refused all of its demands. The voice didn't come back; however, Hurry is no longer in my arms. Six Unown with red eyes came in and they spelt "TOO BAD". Maybe I should have turned back instead of arguing with that voice. I lost Hurry, my only Pokémon and I don't like the looks of the Unown.

I am walking backwards through the hallway I just came from because I'm somehow being forced to do the moonwalk instead of walking forward. As I walk back, I am turning into a shadow. I return to the room with the ladder in it and notice a staircase which wasn't there before. I walk backwards in that direction and went down the stairs. This leads me to another hallway and six red eyed Unown came in and form the word "RELIVE". What am I suppose to relive, my life? I don't quite understand so I kept walking backwards. This area is like a maze; I found so many dead ends and split hallways. Suddenly I have fall down in a hole without noticing it because I was walking backwards.

After that inconvenience, I found myself on top of a mountain. There is a person standing right in front of me who happens to be myself. He disappears before my very eyes. Wait, what eyes? I just noticed I don't have any eyes, but I can still see. I have a female Typhlosion, who is paralyze and eyeless. I remember that she was my first Pokémon I received on my tenth birthday. I nicknamed her, Please, because I kept asking my parents politely if I can have a Pokémon. I always come up with the craziest nicknames for all of my Pokémon. She is carrying an egg, but I can't remember when she laid it.

I am walking down the mountain and Please is following me slowly. Four red eyed X Unown appear behind us. Two of them attack Please and split her in half. The egg she is carrying went flying into my arms. Please is still holding on even though she is cut in half; however, I wouldn't get to the Pokémon center in time, even if I do make it, they wouldn't be able to save her. I watch in horror as the other two Unown finishes her off. I would have cried but I don't have any eyes. Four more red eyed Unown came in and form the word "DENY". At this point I would deny the fact that Please had died. I just wish there was another way I can save her.

I came through a cave while I am walking down the mountain. The egg I am holding is starting to hatch and a Cyndaquil came out of it. It looks normal and it still has its squinted eyes. We continue traveling through the cave. Once we got close to the exit Cyndaquil is thrashing about. I use a Pokéball on it so it can't waste anymore of its own energy. As I walk out of the cave I saw a boy about my age that has red hair and no eyes. He is next to a Feraligatr, which is facing the opposite direction. I came up to the other trainer so I can talk to him, but he turns his back on me. The Feraligatr turns towards me. It also has no eyes, but the other weird part is its Pokémon cry. It sounds like it is asking "Where".

It came to battle me and I let Cyndaquil out of its Pokéball. I could order it to use trash, but it has forgotten that move. The only other move it has is nightmare, but it would not do any affect against Feraligatr once it's awake. I search my backpack and found a bottle of powder with no label on it. I remember someone gave me this and told me it can help me against wild or foe's Pokémon. I use the powder on Feraligatr and it fell asleep. Now is our chance to use nightmare so I order Cyndaquil to use that move. The Feraligatr has a nightmare and it fainted. Before it was knocked out I saw a Totodile, which I remember my rival having. I look at the trainer again and notice that he is my rival, who is named Silver. He is facing me and said "Even". I guess he is saying we are now even.

He disappears and after the battle, Cyndaquil is badly hurt, even though Feraligatr didn't lay a hit on it. It must have weakened while it used nightmare. There is no other way out of here. The only way I can get out of this dead end is through the cave I just got out of. I walk towards it until a Pidgeot snatch me up and took me to a city. Four red eyed Unown spelt the word "HELP". Who am I suppose to help? I need the help I could get to get through this nightmare; I want my eyes back and other people should have eyes as well. I don't want to see any more red eyed Unown, they creep me out. I don't want to be trapped in a world where I have no other choice.

I look around the town and saw familiar people, who are eyeless. I saw a Pokémon center on my left so I went there to heal my Cyndaquil, but unfortunately it's locked. I can't leave this place, even if I tried. I notice that each person has a red eyed Unown by them. Maybe I can use those Unown to spell out something before I leave this town. I talked with every person I could find who has an Unown. They were the professors who gave me my first Pokémon and the information for starting my Pokémon journey and the past gym leaders I fought with. They didn't respond when I am talking to them, the Unown took them away. The last person I talked with is the previous Pokémon Champion, Lance.

After talking with him the Unown who is with him took him away and the four Unown, which spelt "HELP" surround me and teleport me to a place which resemble the town I was in before. Everything here is purple especially the sky. The people I talked with are here and they are lined up in two rows. They are as white as a ghost but I didn't turn white like them, I remain the same. Each of them still has an Unown with them. I walk in between the two lines of people and look left and right to read the Unown. They spelt "WHO ARE YOU KID". I can't remember what my name was. All I know is I am a Pokémon Trainer. I know who these other people are, but what is the reason I can't remember my own name.

The Unown teleports me out of this dimension and outside the town I was trying to leave. A boy about my age stands in front of me. He is as white as a ghost, just like the people in that odd dimension. I didn't remember seeing him there, but he does look familiar. He turns around and headed towards a tower. I try following him, but I am attack by a few red eyed X Unown. As I got hit, my ID fell out of my backpack. I manage to catch it before it hit the ground. I notice when I look at my ID my name is not smudged, it is clear. I read it and it says "Gold". My name is Gold? It does ring a bell. The X Unown attacks me again. I drop my ID when I got hit, but this time it fell in the mud.

I rush into the tower where that boy went to get away from the Unown. A voice calls out and says, "SAVE YO…" I didn't hear the rest of the message. Is he trying to say "Save you" or "Save yourself"? I look at my ID and wipe off the mud off it. My name is less smudged this time I wipe it off. I can still read it which is fine. I walk in a room which has a hole in the ground. Before I entered the room, a voice yells, "GO AWAY…" It must be a warning. I turn around to leave this place; however I am attack by red eyed Unown in the letters X, A, V, and two Es. They hit me and I fell into the hole.

I got back up on my feat and notice that this is the same place I woke up in the first place. I have my eyes back which make me feel relieved. The same five Unown which spelt "LEAVE" came in the room. I am getting a weird feeling of déjà vu. This is when I called my Cyndaquil, Hurry. I climb down the ladder like I did last time and took Hurry out of its' Pokéball. I command it to use flash so it did what it's told. The light spread through the blood shot red walls which make it easier to see. I picked up Hurry because of its condition and went through the only hallway in the room.

I reach the room which has the sign post saying "Turn back now". The voice I heard before whispers the sentence on the board. Saying no didn't get me anywhere the last time I was here so I gave in and said, "Fine." I turn to the direction where I just came from and walk in it; however, Hurry just fainted in my arms. The room is now pitch black. "Please Hurry, don't leave me now." I said, "Don't leave me now." I found a light at the end of the room. I walk towards it and saw six Unown spelling two words. "HE DIED" is what it spells. "No, he can't die; he is the closest memory to my first Pokémon!" I yelled.

I reach the lighter area and I found myself outside in the graveyard. I saw a grave stone with Hurry's name on it and there is a hole in front of it. I was going to drop Hurry in the hole but I refuse to let him go. I didn't believe he is already dead. The Unown attack me and sever my arms. Hurry, along with my arms fell into the hole. I watch as tears flow down on my cheeks and blood spilling from the area my arms use to be. I glare at the Unown and said in a cold tone, "Are you happy now?" Suddenly I am sinking through the ground. The Unown must be behind this because they are the reason strange things are happening during this misadventure.

As I sunk through the ground, I landed very hard in another dimension which made me lose my legs. The place is blood shot red and I am as white as a ghost, just like the professors, gym leaders and Lance in the other dimension. I cry blood instead of tears which flow across my face. Across the room I saw two hallways and a shiny pink Celebi came from the left slowly. I only saw the right side of it. It looks at me with its green eye and turn to face me. When Celebi looks towards me I notice it does not have a left side. I struggle my way closer to Celebi. It moves towards me slowly and climb on my back. I would pet it but I have no arms.

Five Unown came up and forms the word, "DYING". I understand because Celebi and I are both in critical shape where we can possibly die. I inch worm my way into the right hallway with Celebi on my back and notice some people who are white as a ghost lined up on the wall. I try to ask them for help as my life bleeds away, but they would not respond, so I kept on inch worming along the hallway until I reach the end. There at that corner is that boy who I followed to the tower. He is ghost like because he is now translucent compare to when I last saw him.

He challenges me to a battle and sends out his Pikachu. It looks so sad and I feel bad about battling it. Celebi came into the battlefield to challenge Pikachu. Pikachu uses curse with lowers its speed and raises its strength and defence. How can a Pikachu use the move curse? They shouldn't be able to learn it. Celebi uses perish song which gives it and its opponent three turns to live. Pikachu uses frail at Celebi giving it a little bit of damage. Celebi plays perish song again, but it fails. Pikachu use its frustration on Celebi which did a lot of damage that it could just faint already. Celebi uses pain spilt which heals itself a bit and drains Pikachu's health until their health rate is even.

On the last and final round, Pikachu uses mean look so Celebi can't escape. Why does Pikachu have these unusual moves? Celebi only uses perish song and that's it. It died on its final turn and Pikachu uses destiny bond on me and then it perish. I look at the trainer and notice that he is Red, the Pokémon Champion in the Kanto region who I defeated after my Johto journey. I watch as he loses his head and it is affecting me because of Pikachu's destiny bond. The pain strain me so hard that I eventually past out.

When I wake up I am in my room in New Bark Town. Was that whole experience only a dream? No, it wasn't; I am a floating ghost head with bloody tears coming down my eyes and six red eyed Unown came in and spells "NO MORE". I have to except the fact that I'm dead. I came down stairs and look at the picture of my tenth birthday. I was holding my Cyndaquil, Please and my mom is standing beside me with her arm around my back. We were all happy and it was one of the best days of my life. I scan the room notice that mom isn't around. I cry some more because I want to see her face. She is probably looking for me or at my funeral if she planned one.

I got out of my house and notice there is nothing but darkness. I saw a light though the other end of this pitch black area so I float over there. In the lighter area I saw a boy who happened to be myself who is sold, painless and normal. I came up to him and he looks at me and said, "Goodbye forever…" He disappears and I am attack by the move nightmare which ended me for good. I was buried in a graveyard and my tombstone says "R.I.P. Pokémon Trainer Gold" with the Unown writing carved underneath saying "IM DEAD". There was this voice that belongs to Red which came to me after I died.

"I told you to leave the area,

I told you to turn back to save yourself,

But you chose death and ended your life."

THE END


End file.
